Stomach Flu
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: Allison has come down with the stomach flu. Who's there to take care of her? Max, of course! Disclaimer: I don't own The Thundermans! Don't forget to review! Mallison!


She was burning up, her body aching as she lay in her bed, a relatively full bucket of puke sitting on the floor next to her. Her head ached and as much as she wished she could be with her fellow Green Teenz, she didn't want to risk infection to anyone else.

Of course when she told this to Max he had scoffed at it, saying he would be over within the hour. Before she could even protest for the second time, she was met with a long dial tone.

When Max had heard his phone ring, he had thought nothing of the sorts that would lead to the conclusion that something was wrong with Allison. I mean, she had cancelled their last date, claiming to be experiencing some very frequent waves of nausea, but that was two days ago.

So when he picked up the phone and heard his girlfriend retching somewhere very close to her phone, he became instantly worried, calling out her name a few times before he got a response.

She explained to him that she concluded that she had the stomach flu, all the symptoms were pointing to that. Nausea, aches, vomiting, cramps, and one other thing.

Max had been very confused, pointing out that people who had the stomach flu also experienced diarrhea. As soon as he said that though, he was met with a long silence.

Allison was slightly embarrassed that he had brought that up. She didn't exactly feel very comfortable talking about her bowel movements with her boyfriend quite yet. So she had settled with a small cough and a loud sigh, claiming she was incredibly lonely even though her parents had tried to stay home with her. She had denied their company though, telling them to go, that they had a business to run.

And so with that, Max had invited himself over, regardless of Allison's soft yet stubborn attempts to stop him. But Allison was feeling weak and slowly let it go, thinking Max wouldn't show up. Boy was she wrong.

He slowly knocked on her bedroom door, pushing it open as he held a single red rose in his hand, along with a small bottle of ginger ale. But his mouth was covered with a mask and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight. All he needed was scrubs and he could have been a doctor.

"I brought you this flower. I didn't get a bouquet because I figured one would mean a bit more." He fidgeted, wondering why he was now so nervous around his girlfriend of 10 months. Maybe it was because during their entire relationship he had never seen his powerful, abrasive, beautiful, girlfriend look so...well _weak._

"And I brought you some ginger ale..., I heard it helps with stomach aches." Max gently set the drink on her night stand, watching as she quickly leaned over, heaving into the quickly filling bucket. He rushed over, pulling her hair out of her face as she puked into the large metal bucket.

She lay back on her pillow, wiping her mouth with the spit rag that was on her night stand. She watched with a frown as Max took the bucket into the bathroom and soon enough, she heard a flush and he was coming back, empty bucket in hand. And then he was sitting next to her, his fingers pushing the hair out of his face slowly.

"I would kiss you, but you're sick and just puked, so I'll settle for a hand hug instead."

Allison broke out into a smile, giving Max a hand hug. He soon intertwined their fingers, a smile that reached his eyes on his face. Of course she couldn't tell whether or not he was really smiling because of the mask, she just knew he was.

"So, how are your plans to take over the world going?"

For the next few hours they sat in her room and talked, no kissing, just holding hands as they talked about whatever was pushed into conversation. And for Allison, that was a lot of speaking. They didn't stop though, the sound of her weak, but vibrant laugh bringing joy to Max.

 _He must really like this girl. He can't lose her._

It was 8 when her parents came home, slowly coming upstairs to check on her, only to find her asleep, her head resting on Max's chest. With fighting will, they left the two alone, deciding that if Allison was going to sleep if Max was here, then so be it. It was better than their poor Allie-Wallie crying over the brutal pain in her stomach.

When Allison woke the next morning, she squeezed her arms, but was met with nothing but air. Smiling, she picked up a small note, Max's hand writing on it.

"Hope you slept well, I love being your personal pillow." Allison read aloud, noting the small smiley face next to his words. "I had to go before my mom flipped about me missing curfew, but _I love you. Feel better._ -Max"

Her lips turned up into a smile as she slowly set the note down next to the red rose, which was placed in a vase beside her bed. Her mom must have put the flower in the vase, how nice of her.

She lay still in her bed, not noticing the small box set right against the leg of her bed. After twenty minutes of nothing, I mean, it was only nothing if you counted puking as nothing. She spotted the small box, picking it up.

Inside there was a necklace. It's small print read _"For the only girl who's believed in me. M + A, Always. "_

Allison did nothing for a moment, but slowly felt cool hands reach and take the necklace, sliding and clasping it around her neck. "What I wouldn't give to get a picture of your face when you opened this box."

She began to question how Max had gotten out of being grounded - She knew he had been, being hours late for your curfew was very troubling at the Thunderman house, - but he smirked and said nothing else.

So they lay there, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she felt herself falling back asleep.

 _Maybe a sick day was good every once in a while after all._

* * *

Hello, Dolls! Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it or not!

Follow me on IG for updates: "UnaverageWriterFreak"

-UnaverageWriterFreak


End file.
